Talk:Medusa/@comment-33415838-20171122165211/@comment-100.8.53.203-20171124214524
@Raiza27 I'll start assembling a team for you, but I have two questions: Was it a Buster team with Santa Alter and Martha that you wanted? Are you playing in NA? If not, pls correct me. If both answers are yes, then here's my idea: There are two things Santa Alter and Martha have in common: they're both Riders, which means they eat Crit Stars, and they both have AOE Buster type NPs. Thus, you can form two types of teams: a Buster Critical team or a Classic Buster team. With that as a base, let's tackle option 1. The first rule of thumb when it comes to your basic Crit team: unless you're up against both Sabers and Casters, try to keep your Archers and Riders on the field at different times because those are the Classes with the highest absorptions (SUMANAI NOBU!). That being said, Hassan is the best star generator in NA as of GUDAGUDA, hands down, with an Insta-kill NP and a Cu-tier Evasion Skill to boot. Even when Jack gets released, Hassan will still be around #2. Here's the thing - if you're going to use two Riders, then usually your team is built with the intent of fighting a party of Casters and everyone knows Assassins are weak to Casters. All a Caster has to do is just hit Hassan thrice and then slaughter him in about 2-4 attacks (Hassan's low rarity gives him a lower HP, facilitating his utter destruction against Casters). Naturally Hans comes to mind. Most of his skills are based on gaining stars and increasing crit strength. He also has a higher star gen than either of the two aforementioned Riders. He also has three Arts cards, facilitating Arts Chains and NP spammery. To make things better, he can get his NP off pretty fast with his 2nd skill, resulting in HP regen for 3 turns. Better yet, his Class' low star weight ensures the Stars go to Martha and Santa Alter. A target who'd fit the Buster part of the Buster Crit team better would be none other than Leonidas. His low rarity makes it easier to max his NP and even if it's just at Lv2, he gets 15 Stars right off the bat, to say nothing of the taunts he can do. This team could also be useful for the Archer/Caster Ember Gatherings if you level Leonidas enough. After his Strengthening Quest, he gets Warrior's War Cry, increasing party Buster Card performance from 15-25% for 3 TURNS. Better yet, with Martha's triple Arts deck, you'll be able to fire off his NP that much easier. Caster Liz Bathory also deserves a mention here. At NP5, she'll be able to wreak havoc on the battlefield. While her deck is Triple Arts like Martha, she's got a Buster NP. The best part? Her second skill has buffs her own Buster Cards, including her NP... starting at 25%. To say nothing of the AoE 10-turn 300 HP Burn. Oh, and did I mention that Liz's first skill grants her 6 Crit Cards at Lv 1 for three turns while healing her? Or that her third skill gives her Guts AND 8 Stars regardless of level? Not only will Liz help your Riders NP Buster Brave Chain while using her Arts cards to get everyone's NP up, but she will generate Stars and give them all to Martha and Santalter. Buster Crit Team Recommended Comp: Martha-Santalter-Leonidas-Hans-CasterLiz. Martha and Santalter will be able to keep healing Leonidas, who'll keep taunting the enemies while producing Crit Stars for the Riders. If any of them go down, Leonidas will probably go down first due to his far inferior skills. At which point, Hans will switch in, ready to produce a Heal (just slap a MLB Dragon's Meridian on him). Should Hans go down, Caster Liz, something of a trump card in this team, will rain down hell from the grove of pumpkins as she produces Stars and performs a Triple Buster NP Chain. Now for our second route: the Classic Buster team (I need to give it a new name, sumanai). Without a doubt, Heracles fits the bill perfectly. At Bond Level 10, max-ascended, he's practically immortal, to say nothing of the heals the two Riders can give him. With 3 Buster Cards and a Buster NP, Herc definitely deserves a spot on this team, there's no argument about that. Perhaps one of the most ignored Servants in this game, even among 2-stars, Shakespeare will be an excellent support for the Buster team. At release, his first skill improves party Buster Card effectiveness by 20% at Lv1 while his second gives him a Heal and Invincibility for one turn, making it easier for him to stay alive not counting the heals from the Riders. He's got the same deck as Martha and his Buster NP can stun. I'd give the last slot to Nobu due to her Buster NP5 AoE NP that does even more damage against Riding and can do more damage against Riding Servants. She can also boost the party's NP Gain. NOTE: You CAN use Archers in this comp since it's not about Stars. If you have the space to add Gilgamesh, than he can also be used here, but his potential severely declines if you're not fighting a Servant due to the nature of Enuma Elish. Classic Buster Team Recommended Comp: Martha-Shakespeare-Nobu-Heracles-Santalter. With the number of Arts Cards between the front line and Nobu's Strategy, it will be much easier to get all three NPs up quickly, at which point Shakespeare uses Enchant and the triple Buster NP Chain blows the enemy away. If any of them go down, Herc rushes in to deal some massive damage. If he goes down, Santalter deals some damage while healing the remaining players that can actually stay alive. Hope this helps. If I was wrong about the kind of team you wanted, I apologize. Let me know what kind of team you wanted and I'll redo this.